Ulrich's Revenge
by Fball
Summary: Ulrich remember's yumi's funeral and get's his revenge. This used to be Ulrich's Suicide. Comeplete!
1. Default Chapter

Ulrich past Sissy, Herb and Nicholas. He headed straight for the dam. He looked down, was about three hundred feet of air separation him from the bottom of the river. Odd and Jeremie were there, trying to talk him out of what he was going to do. But he made his mind up. He had shoved a piece of paper into Jeremie's hands before he walked here. People kept coming from the school. Odd and Jeremie first. Sissy, Nicholas, and herb second, and then the rest of the school some how came here.  
  
Flashback

"Amen," the whole group said. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie had come to Yumi's funeral. Ulrich had his hands clenched into fists through out the whole ceremony. He had loved Yumi, but he didn't dare say it to her. And now she was dead. Because of her father.

"Yumi, you were a perfect daughter," her father had said.

_Only because she didn't go to the cops when you beat on her!_

Odd went up next, said a prayer, and walked away.

Jeremie after that, said, "Yumi, thank you for your help." Then it was Ulrich. "

Yumi, you were a great friend,"

_And nothing more than I friend_.

End Flash Back  
  
"Ulrich, you really don't need to do this," Jeremie said.

Ulrich took off his shirt, shoes, and socks. "

If you were me, you'd understand." Ulrich said, preparing to dive in.

There was the sound of sirens. A cop came up and said, "You are under arrest for the murder of- " She stopped when she saw him at the edge of the dam.

"We're even then,"

And with that, he jumped off the dam, expecting death...


	2. Hit men

A/N: I was going to end it with only one chapter, but by incredibly fast and enormous demand, I will continue.  
  
Chapter Two

Ulrich speed downward at about five miles per hour, expecting death. As he hurdled down towards the water, he remembered everything about Lyoko, his life...Yumi.

Soon he would hit the water; soon he would be dead to join Yumi. Soon. The word rang through his ears. Soon.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. He hit the water hard, he tried to scream, but he was under water. You can't scream underwater, no matter how hard you try. He came up. He was still alive. Badly injured, but alive.

"Damn it!" yelled Ulrich.

He looked up. Everyone was separating, the cops going into their car, the students and the principal walked back to the school. But walk wasn't really the word. Grudged would be better.

Ulrich swam to shore. The water should've made him cold, but he felt as though he had a fever. A piece of newspaper glided by. Ulrich snatched it and read it.

'Yumi's father murderer by the same boy as Yumi! A fourteen boy named Ulrich strikes again! The father's will read, "I want all my money to go to the men that helped me with Yumi.'

Ulrich read the last line again; the men that helped me with Yumi. He immediately understood: Yumi's father hired hit men. He made a vow when he went to Yumi's funeral to kill everyone involved, and now he had at least one more person to kill. Limping back to the school, Ulrich made plans for the man...or men.


	3. Going Hunting

Chapter Three:Ulrich's POV

I hid in the tree outside of the school, waiting for the next bell, and then I would go in, get my stuff, and kill who did this to Yumi. I must have waited an hour before the bell did ring. Everyone walked out and seemed to have forgotten about my attempted suicide. I'm sure the cops reported this to the chef and the chef would declare that I was dead. But they would have to have a body.

As the rest of the kids scattered in different directions, I put my hands through my hair, making it stay down. They thought I was dead and that's the way I wanted it to stay. I climbed down the tree in pain; the impact from the water dislocated my shoulder, which was hanging in at a strange angle. I opened the door with my good hand and walked in. I must've looked strange to the others, a slick haired, damp kid coming inside a school after school hours. I tried my best to look like a new kid, a kid that didn't jump off a dam and survived. Not a lot of people believed my act, but they still didn't know who I was. Finally, I got to Odd's room, opened the door to see him listening to something on his CD player and frown.

When he saw me he jumped up and yelled, "Who the hell are you?" mostly in fright, not anger.

"Shut up, Odd," I muttered, grabbed a big duffle bag and put some of my stuff inside.

"I'm Ulrich,"

Odd looked at me like I was a ghost and said, "I thought you were dead,"

"That's what I want people to think." I zipped up the duffle bag and walked out. I ran to the door, but Jim stopped me.

"Okay, who are you and why are you running?" he asked.

I didn't answer, but dropped kicked him in the gut. He doubled over in pain. I ran to the door again, more and more kids looking like they had my name on the tip of their tongue, getting ready to say my real name.

My bad shoulder hit the door hard and I screamed in agony. I ran outside. I noticed a cab and ran towards it. The driver had just dropped off an elderly lady and was ready to leave when I opened the passenger door.

"What the hell? What do you want, kid?" demanded the driver, who had a cigarette hanging between his lips.

"A ride to the nearest pawned shop,"

"It'll cost ya fifteen bucks,"

I through a twenty at him.

"The extra five's a tip,"

"Get in here!"

I sat down and began to hyperventilate. I took out my laptop and began to hack into a bank. I typed in the hacker's password: computer. I was thoughtful for a second. How much for a shotgun and a high caliber rifle. I shrugged and typed in ten thousand dollars. That should be about enough. I transferred it to my account. The cab stopped. "Thanks," I muttered and got out.

I looked around. This was the broken down part of the city. I walked into the pawn shop and saw an ATM. I jogged over to it and quickly placed in my account card. I took out all the cash in the account. Some people looked at me funny because a lot of hundred dollar bills slid out of the ATM. I smiled and gave a friendly wave.

I walked over to the counter and gazed at the collection of guns and hunting knives.

"Which do ya want?" asked a voice out of nowhere.

"Uh, the twelve gauge and the 30-30."

"Any ammunition?"

"Yeah, two boxful each,"

"That'll be four grand,"

I threw about forty hundreds on the table and he happily put them in the cash register.

Just as I turned with the guns, I heard him ask, "Ya going hunting," I smirked and turned around.

"You could say that,"


	4. This chapter is SHORT!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I was in my lazy mode and well...you get the point. This is going to be a short chapter.  
  
Ulrich walked out of the pawn shop, a gun on each shoulder. As he walked across the street, he thought of something.  
  
Ulrich's POV

I saw a car dealership nearby. As I gazed at a shining Mustang Convertible, I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. Out of instinct, I dropped everything but the shotgun, turn around, and squeezed the trigger. There was a click from the gun and Jeremie standing there, white as a ghost.

"Sorry- Jeremie? What the hell you doing here?"

"Odd told me about you coming into his room and taking some of your stuff," Jeremie said, placing his glasses higher on his nose.

"Nice drop kick on Jim, by the way," Odd said, giving the thumbs up to me.

"So we followed you here,"

"Ya did a lot of running,"

"Yeah, we did. We're gonna join ya," Odd said, being serious.

"Well, I that case, we're gonna need a truck or a van,"

We walked over to a nice looking pickup. As we examined it, a car dealer, came up, eyed the guns, and asked, "May I help you,"

"Yeah, got anything better than this," Odd asked, pointing to the pickup.

"Only one," The dealer led us to a H2.

As he babbled about it being used by the military, I looked all around the car. There was a strip of numbers, zero through nine, on a pad, incase you forgot your key, and a snorkel. Yeah, this was used by the military.

"We'll buy it," I interrupted.

"Excellent! If you could wait here, I'll go get the papers,"

Odd took out a mini TV, you know, the kind that gets shitty reception. It was a news channel, and I could barely hear through his head phones, "Yes, Ulrich, a young man, has committed suicide. He jumped off the dam-"

I turned my head and saw that the car salesman was watching the same thing, and he was reaching for the phone.

"Shit! Get inside! Now!" I yelled, opening the driver's door.

"But that would be stealin-"Jeremie began, but I cut him off.

"Who gives a shit? I'm not blowing my cover!"

I reached up into the visor and found a key. I put it in and turned it, the engine roared to life, but died.

There were the sounds of sirens.

"Shit! Just fucking work!" I yelled, turning the key again.

The engine roared to life...and stayed that way. I backed up, hitting a pick up. Then, I put the car in foreword, and hit the gas.

A/N: We gotta make love one last time in the shower. 'Cause somethings gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good. And it's like- Oh, sorry. I left the car chase for the next chapter, since I'm gonna try and make it long. And sorry again about it being so long, those of you that have waited paciently for about a month for this short dinkie chapter. I'm am going to get flames for this. So, get your flamethrowers ready! It might be about a week before I get the next chapter up though, becuase I got Grand Theft Auto III and I got cheat codes. If ya want to hear them, email me.


	5. This is my first flame!

Yeah, my first flame! I'm so proud! I'm now taking ideas to piss off this asshole with the flamethrower, so give me your ideas! I decided to put this up just to make fun of him/her/it. I'm halfway done with chapter six! And this is NOT the next chapter. This is called my Wall of Shame. And if I get ten more things like this, I'm taking down Ulrich's Suicide.   
  
YO! FBALL!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS! ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU'RE A SICK MAN! THIS KIND OF TRASH TALK BEING ON IS ILLEGAL! AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW,'CAUSE IGNORANCE IS NO EXCUSE! JUST BE GLAD THAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO JAIL FOR THIS! BUT I'M WARNING YOU! IF YOU EVER TYPE IN ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN EVER AGAIN, PARDON MY FRENCH, I SWEAR I WILL SAY FAR WORSE!  
  
That was French? It sounded like American to me. And I'm a man? Cool! I'm only thirteen, just started puberty-maybe I shouldn't have wrote that, or else King Bitchy up there'll another fit. You know who you are, and I don't. And what'll you do, email me to death? 


	6. So, game over already

I put the car in foreword, and hit the gas. A cop car pulled in front of me, but I hit the axial of it and the car and the cops went flying.

"What'd one shepherded say to the other shepherded," I asked, power sliding at the corner.

"How the hell should I know?" yelled Odd.

"Let's get the flock outta here,"

"Hey, that's from Lethal Weapon!"

"So? I can borrow it,"

A cop car hit the front of the Hummer.

"Shit! Now I need to get it fixed!"

"Ulrich, I just thought of something," Jeremie yelled over the sirens.

"You're too young to drive!"

"So?"

I put the car in reverse, hitting the cop car line behind me.

"Ha-ha! It's Grand Theft Auto all over again!"

I put the car in forward, and went on the highway.

"How many stars do you think I'm at?"

"Two...?"

We heard helicopter above our heads.

"That doesn't happen until three!"

The helicopter began shooting at us.

"And _that_ doesn't happen until four! Odd, you drive!"

Odd climbed over to the driver's seat, and I got the 30-30, placed a couple of bullets in it. I took careful aim at the pilot of the helicopter and shot.

"Damn it!" I missed.

I aimed again, being more careful this time, and took the shot. Yes! Hit him right between the eyes. But now there was a helicopter falling uncontrolled at us.

"Odd! Drive faster!"

Odd apparently hit the gas hard because I was standing one moment, the next; I'm on my back staring at the roof.

"Odd, pull into that ally!"

Odd did so, and we got out of the Hummer.

"Ha-ha! Dude, like was just like Grand Theft Auto!" I laughed, both amazed and shocked that we were still alive.

"Okay, Ulrich," panted Jeremie.

"How are you going to find the hit men?"

"Easy. The insurance company."

"How's that gonna find them?"

"All I need to do is lie a little bit, I get their names and there address, if I'm lucky."

"And we need a new set of wheels," coughed Odd, who was opening the hood.

"Ah, it's on fire!"

I rushed inside of the Hummer and grabbed all the stuff and quickly got out.

"So...what happens when a car's on fire?" Jeremie asked.

"Run,"

"Huh?"

"Run!"

Me and Odd grabbed Jeremie by his shoulders and dragged him away from the burning Hummer. Just in time to, 'cause it exploded, pieces of metal flying everywhere. One landed right above my head.

"That's what happens,"

We got up, now aware that we needed to get out of there, because cops and just about everyone else was gonna be there." We walked casually away from the still burning pile of scrape metal.

There was the sound of something beeping. Jeremie took out his laptop and there was a red exclamation mark with a red circle surrounding it.

"Xana's launched an attack!" Jeremie whispered.

"You two go to the factory, I got business to attend to," said, and began to walk away.

"What? The world could be in danger and so could-"

"Aelita?"

Jeremie began to blush a little.

"Dude, she's just digital. We could've stopped Xana our first day if you didn't became Romeo,"

Jeremie blushed a lot.

"You guys do your job and I do mine. Got it?"

I walked away, obviously leaving Jeremie looking like a tomato.

Eventually, I got to an insurance company. I took out the newspaper, examined the building in the picture and the building I was standing in front of. This was the place. I walked in, and was greeted by a rush of cool air. I walked up to one of the desks, and hit the bell thing. Almost immediately, a woman about thirty (and trying to hide it) walked up.

"May, I help you?"

"Yeah, I was in Mr. Ishthymus will and I'm wondering if I could get my split of the money."

The woman looked at the computer and said, "I'm sorry, but the money was already taken by twelve men,"

"Can I get their names?"

The woman looked at me quizzically and I thought I was busted but she said, "Yes."

She printed something and handed it to me.

"Thanks,"

I walked out into the stifling heat again. I looked at the list.

"First one to kill: Justin Meier; 1317 Thirty Second Street North,"

I looked up. I was on Thirty Second Street North and I grinned. It's killin' time...

Odd's POV

Me and Jeremie ran to the factory. Panting, we separated, me going to the scanner room and Jeremie going to the super calculator.

Before going into the scanner, I looked at the two empty ones, one to Yumi, the other Ulrich.

"Hey, Odd. Get into the scanner." Jeremie said.

"Sorry, Jer," I mumbled and grudged into the scanner.

"Scanner: Odd," Jeremie said.

I felt myself spinning and closed my eyes. You don't want to keep your eyes open for this ride, it could blind you.

"Transfer: Odd,"

The spinning went faster.

"Virtualization!"

The spinning stopped but air was rushing up as if to push me into the air.

It's a weird thing when you virtualized. It feels like you're a...jigsaw puzzle. Some kid put you together, then another kid took you apart, another kid puts you together again.

I opened my eyes, letting them absorb my surroundings. I was in the polar region, and no monsters were in site yet.

"Odd!"

I turned and saw Aelita running up to me. She hugged me and stepped back.

"Where's the tower?"

"This way,"

She turned and began to run, but stopped and turned to face me again. All of a sudden, her hand looked like a huge knife. She looked at it and stabbed me.

"Your not...Aelita," I coughed.

"Odd your life points are going down fast." Jeremie's voice floated in.

So, game over already...


	7. Ulrich's first kill, Aelita's

A/N: Was the last chapter long enough? 'Cause if it wasn't, sorry. Anyway, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Ulrich's first kill, Aelita's- oops! Almost said it all! Read and find out.

Ulrich's POV

I rang the door bell and got ready. I didn't know what Justin Meier looked like and I wanted to know. After about two minutes, a man walked out in a robe.

"Hello, are you..." I pretended to look at the list.

"Justin Meier?"

"Yes, I am," his voice had a heavy Russian accent, but there was a hint of Australian.

"You helped with a young girl named Yumi, right,"

"Correct,"

"Okay, then,"

I took out the shotgun and pointed it at his head.

"What-what is this about?"

"You killed Yumi,"

"Yes and-"he cut himself off.

"And what?" I demanded.

He muttered was sounded like "rape."

"You raped her?"

He nodded weakly.

"Just for that, I'm gonna kill you slowly,"

"Guards!" he yelled.

"Guards?"

I looked around. There were five guards making a circle around me.

"Oh, shit..."

I shot at one in the head, but ended up taking two down. The others took out handguns and began shooting at me, their aim sucked. I ran towards the dead corps of the two and held it up, using it as a shield. Luckily, he had bullet proof vest on but damn! He was heavy! I took out his handgun and waited.

The other three began reloading their handguns and that was when I shot and killed the rest of them.

Justin started walking backwards.

"You made three mistakes, asshole," I said.

"One: You took the job. Two: You did the job. Three: You raped her."

"I am sorry,"

"Jesus. Sorry? Ain't gonna cut it."

There was a gun shot and a bullet hit me

"What the hell..."

There was a woman of about forty nine at the top of the stars, holding a still smoking handgun.

"Thank you, Kaisha,"

"Kaisha? Why does that sound familiar?" I muttered to myself, slowly getting up. I began reaching for a handgun, but Kaisha shot my hand.

"Damn it! It hurts!" I yelled.

"You've never gotten shot before have you?" I asked.

"No; and I never will," Kaisha said, tossing the handgun to the floor.

"Wrong move, bitch,"

I reached into my pocket and took out the 30-30. Taking quick and careful aim, I shot Kaisha's arm.

She yelled in agony and began to cry.

"Oh, sorry. I just hate people in pain," I told her.

"So let me end it for you,"

I shot her in the head and she slumped down, dead.

"Kaisha!"

I walked over to a desk that had a set of keys on it. I picked them up and yelled, "Dick face!"

Justin turned to me.

"Do you have a car?"

He nodded and said, "Many,"

"Any one I might be interested in?"

"A...Ferrari?"

"Yeah, a Ferrari. Which key is it?"

"You too young to-"

I pointed the shotgun at him.

"The gold one,"

I searched through the lot of keys and found it.

I began to walk towards the garage

"Oh and by the way," I turned and shot him in the head.

"That'll teach ya,"

Jeremie's POV

Aelita attacked Odd! I couldn't believe it. I quickly dialed Yumi's number. There was that annoying "da da da. We're sorry, the number you are trying to contact has been taken out of service."

That's right, Yumi's dead. But then I thought of something. Quickly I dialed the last person that could help.

"Yeah?"

"Ulrich! Aelita attacked Odd!"

"What?! I'm coming over!"

"Hurry," I hung up.

Silently, I prayed that that wasn't the real Aelita.

Odd's POV

I took "Aelita's" knife-hand out of my chest and ran.

"Jer, how many life points am I at?"

"Twenty two,"

"Whoa, that attack took..." I thought hard.

"Seventy...nine?"

"Eighty eight, Odd,"

"I'm getting better,"

"Ulrich's here! I'm sending him in Lyoko right now,"

"Good,"

The ice-rock I was hiding behind got cut in half.

"Crap!"

I ran forward, turned, and took careful aim.

"Laser arrow! Laser arrow! Laser arrow!" I yelled, and each attack hit "Aelita", but didn't affect her.

"Ha-ha. You have to cut my head off," she said, getting ready to strike again.

"Gladly," floated in another voice.

"Aelita" suddenly went limp and slowly, her head fell off.

"Ulrich! How'd the first hunt go?"

"Pretty good. Got a Ferrari. Got shot twice and that's pretty much it."

"Hello, guys. Focus! Aelita isn't too far north of you."

Ulrich sighed.

"You know, Jer, you take the fun outta everything,"

We ran north, hoping another one of those things didn't appear again.

Fball's POV

Aelita was getting some fresh air when she saw Odd and Ulrich. She waved. Ulrich took out his sword and Odd aimed his laser arrows at her.

"What is wrong?" she asked, absolutely puzzled by the behavior.

They lowered their weapon.

"Sorry, Aelita. It's just that a new monster is in town and-"

"New monster?"

"Yeah. It looked like you and it attacked Odd,"

"Aelita," Jeremie's voice floated in again.

"Is there an activated tower?"

"No, Jeremie. I've been here since I came out of the tower, which was about 3:00 in the real world."

"Well, time to get out of Lyoko,"

Jeremie's POV

I pressed O, U, D, and V. Immediately, Odd and Ulrich disappeared off the screen. But so did Aelita. I ran down to the scanner room, and was amazed.

"A-Aelita," I stammered.

A/N: Well, there ya have it. Sorry I changed the name but things change. Remember: Reveiws always appreciated; never expected.


	8. Xana's gift or trap

Jeremie's POV

I was shocked.

"A-Aelita?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes, Jeremie?"

"You're...materialized,"

I thought hard. I must have pressed a wrong key and made her be materialized.  
"Welcome earth,"

Ulrich's POV

I was on the floor, facedown. Slowly, I lifted my head at the familiar, "Yes, Jeremie?"

Slowly, a smile spread across my face. Aelita was materialized. I passed out for some reason, maybe shock, maybe exhaustion. I don't know and nobody else knew either.

When I woke up, I was staring at a familiar ceiling, and familiar faces were gazing at me.

"Ulrich! Finally woke up!" Odd exclaimed.

"Keep it down, dipstick," Jeremie muttered.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, twisting my head to one side quickly, making a disgusting crack.

"Don't do that again," muttered Odd.

I laughed and Aelita mocked my movement.

"Aelita, don-"

Too late. She twisted her head extremely fast and there was a crack worst than mine. Aelita grabbed her neck and moaned in pain.

"I tried to warn ya," I said, shrugging.

Jeremie went over to Aelita and Odd went to the toilet.

"You think you could you ralf a little quieter?" I yelled.

My cell phone rang. I looked at the screen and was shocked: the Xana sign was on it.

Slowly, I hit the talk button and brought it to m ear.

"Hello, Ulrich," said a mysterious voice that made my stomach tie in a not.

"I might have something that would...intrest you."

"Xana," I growled just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

There was a cold laugh at the other end.

"Very smart, boy. If you want to see what I have for you, come into Lyoko...alone,"

"Fine."

I hung up.

"Was that Xana? Was that really Xana?" Odd asked, wide eyed.

"Yep." I sighed.

"Jeremie, I have to go to Lyoko,"

"Okay, I'll send-"

"Alone,"

Everyone gazed at me like I was crazy.

Two minutes later I was in a scanner, waiting to be virtualized.

"Ulrich, it would be a good-"

"Who gives a shit? Anyway, if I die, you have my list,"

Jeremie said his usual lines and I felt like I was being torn apart limb from limb...except molecule from molecule.

Seconds later, I was in front of a tower. Armies of Crabs, Cubes, and monsters I don't even want to _think_ exists were at both sides of the tower. I slowly advanced towards the tower.

"Come in," a spine tingling voice said.

I looked foreword to see a male version of Aelita, except for blue hair.

"Welcome, Ulrich, to my tower,"

A/N: Sorry it was short, but this is the best place to stop, just to add suspense. Here a teaser for the next chapter.

'I saw Yumi. I reached out to hung her but Justin Meir hit her in the back of the head.'


	9. A Damn Decision

A/N: Thanks, everyone who reviewed. By the way: this is authors thoughts, (this means characters thought), and this: &4(# means F.U!

Ulrich walked towards the tower and stopped.

"Don't worry, it's not a trap," said the blue haired kid, smirking.

Ulrich stepped inside.

The blue haired kid I gotta stop calling him that, although it has a ring in it walked in and went towards a blue box.

"Put your hand on the box," The blue haired kid, Xana, said.

Ulrich slowly placed his hand on it and was shocked by what he saw...

Ulrich's POV

I saw Yumi. I reached out to hug her but Justin Meier hit her in the back of the head with a wooden bat. She fell to the floor in a ball. Meier hit her again and again with the bat until it broke. I made a fist and punched at his face, but my fist went straight through his jaw. I tried to close my eyes as he began taking her sweater off.

"Stop!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs.

Instantly, I was back in the Lyoko tower, panting.

"Why the hell did you show me that?" I growled.

"It's just a new invention. I wanted someone to test it on." Xana said, lifting his shoulders.

"You cruel son of bitch," I muttered, falling on the floor.

"You are...attached to this girl?" Xana said, walking over to me.

"Yes,"

"She was beaten, raped, then murdered, correct,"

"What's your point?"

"I know how to bring her back,"

My heart stopped. Bring her back?

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, just being friendly."

It was a trap. It had to be. Xana wanted to destroy the real world...and us. Why would he bring back Yumi?

"I'll bring her back...if you can destroy my new monsters. I call them morphers," Xana declared.

He walked outside and I followed him. There was a small army of metallic blobs.

"I'm supposed to destroy these?" I asked, stifling a laugh.

'They turn into whatever you fear," Xana said, ignoring my comment.

"Or whatever I tell them to,"

The blobs began to shake and take forms werewolves, vampires, my grandma (she makes horrible food).

"Big deal. I'm not scared of these," I said.

"You're lying," said Xana calmly.

"You read minds, don't you?"

"Only when they're virtual,"

"Okay, stop reading my mind,"

I pulled out my sword and hit a werewolf in the chest. It snarled at me and hit me damn hard with it's claw.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning," I said as the thing lifted me up and threw me into a cliff wall.

"Ow," I heard Xana mutter.

"Easy for you to say,"

The werewolf picked me up again and threw me onto the ground.

"Jeremie, how many life points am I at?"

"Ninety five,"

"Great,"

The thing grabbed my leg. Quickly, I took my sword out and cut off it's arm. The arm turned into a silver blob and began moving toward the werewolf's leg.

"Oh, shit,"

The werewolf thrusted its head at me. Quickly, I cut off it's head. The head fell to the ground...and stayed there. The body tumbled over and almost fell on me.

Beginning to feel cocky, I ran up to a vampire and cut off its head. Soon, all of the morphers were headless.

I turned and saw Yumi. Before I could saw or do anything, she hugged me. When she let go, she jabbed her hand into my chest!

"Ulrich your life points are going down drastically!"  
"English, please," I coughed.

"You're life points are going down fast,"

"Oh,"

And now I needed to make a damn decision...

A/N: Oh, what will ne Ulrichs discision? Here the next chapters spoiler:

'It was Yumi! It was really Yumi! I ran up to her...'

Makes you wonder...


	10. Should this be the End?

My mind began to slow down. I couldn't think straight. I knew I need to get this hand out of my chest.

"Ulrich, you're at twenty two- twenty life points!" Jeremie yelled.

Slowly, I took out my sword and made the decision: This wasn't Yumi.

I cut off her arm, then her head.

In the background, I heard clapping. I turned and saw that Xana had a grin on his face.

"What're you smirking at?"

"Nothing,"

"So, where's Yumi?"

"Oh, yes, my part of the deal," sighed Xana.

"I'll go take care of that,"

Xana walked into the tower.

The sensation that I was being returned to the past happened and the blue box was thrown at me.

"It's a gift!" yelled Xana.

Okay, that was definitely not Xana. But if that wasn't Xana- oh, who cares? Life's too short for that crap anyway. I found myself in Yumi's room. Slowly, I opened the door and crept out. Halfway down the stairs, I saw Yumi getting something out of the fridge...and Meier getting ready to hit her with a bat.

"Yumi!" I yelled, making her turn and she saw Meier.

She dodged the attack made by Meier. I jumped down the rest of the stairs and finally got to hit him in the jaw. Meier fell on the floor, the bat at his side. But that wasn't important.

I looked up at Yumi. It was Yumi! It was really Yumi! I ran up to her.

"Oh my God, you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," Yumi said slowly.

"But Xana- never mind," I said, both mentally and physically exhausted.

"Xana what?"  
"Never mind."

"Tell me!"

"Nah, you could live without the details," I said, smiling.

I turned to Meier again.

"Now, what to do with him? I'd hate to kill him a second time...NOT!"

"Kill him a second time?"

"Never mind,"

Fball POV

Meier got up. Slowly but quickly he grabbed s large kitchen knife. He aimed and threw it. It hit Ulrich arm and the tip of the blade was clearly visible.

"Mother fucker!" Ulrich yelled, yanking the knife of his arm.

Meier was already out the door.

"Damn it!"

"You have a bad mouth," commented Yumi.

"And am really pissed off,"

With his good arm, he took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?"

"This is Ulrich and I'm reporting Justin Meier."

"What'd he do?"

"He was going to hit Yumi with a wooden bat and he got me with a kitchen knife,"

"I'll send somebody over,"

I hung up and smiled at Yumi. She smiled back. This was the was it was supposed to be.

A/N: Should this be the end. Please give me your vote with your reveiw. If yes, I'd better strat making the sequel...


	11. Emma's for this story

Well, this is the end. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. I'd mostly like to thank three top reviewers: Jimbonian for kicking my ass into place, Black Wolf Pup Priestess for giving me great ideas and not criticizing my math, and brobox for giving me seconds thoughts about my writing. Thank you.

I did fairly well for one of my first fics, or at least I think. I'd like to cut mornstar's non-existing balls off for criticizing my math.

Now for the Emma's:

Best Reviewer (most often): The finalists are: Jimbonian, Black Wolf Pup Priestess, and brobox. And the winner is: Black Wolf Priestess! Email me directly to get your Emma (and I'm serious)!

Best Reviewer (best at giving ideas): The finalists are: Jimbonian, brobox, and wordwiz. And the winner is: brobox! Email directly to get your Emma!

Best Reviewer (kicking my ass back into shape): The finalists are: Jimbonian. And the winner is: Jimbonian. Email me directly to get your Emma!

And now, to show the most hilarious flame:

_by the way im a gay bastard who plays with barbies and barney and i just peed my pants and you suck monkey balls and so does wolf pack leaderand graidas force and gay fics are my favorite because there just like me ... GAY_.

And that was submitted by: Ay Och. I bet you are gay.

Anyway, here is the spoiler for my sequel to this:

'We were at the lake. Sunny day, a little breeze, and getting the shit beat outta ya when you were tubing behind a two hundred forty horsepower motor. Life was good.'

Okay, not much of a spoiler, but oh well.


End file.
